I need to use your Bathroom
by sweet-ouran
Summary: It was a saturday afternoon and Hinata was taking a bath. And just when she got out of the bath, a certain dark blue haired teen decided to walk in on her. "Have you seen my cousin?". " Uh Yeah, she's got a nice rack" ONESHOT IkuXhina


__

_Im so obsessed with Shugo Chara now xD_

Don't you think Ikuto is just so hot? 3

Anyway, I came up with an 'Ikuto x Hinata' one shot.

_Because i think the pairing is adorable. _

_Well, i better shuddap and let you read the story. _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, NARUTO OR XBOX.  
Except this story._

_Enjoyy~~~ ;D_

_

* * *

_

**I need to use your Bathroom**

It's a windy and cloudy Saturday afternoon. It is also the time of the day that Neji invited his friend from his high school over to the Hyuuga Household. It is also the time of the day that Hinata Hyuuga decided to have a bath.

The doorbell rang. Neji paused the game he was playing and put down his Xbox controller and went to answer the front door. He knew very well who would be on the other side of the front door. When he opened it, a dark blue haired guy, wearing a black jacket, navy denim skinny jeans, black chucks, and a black and white checker scarf was wrapped around his neck, was standing outside in the cold.

"Hey Neji", the guy's voice was deep.

"Hey Ikuto", Neji replied, stepping back. "Come in".

When Ikuto stepped inside, Neji closed the door and lead him to his room. They walked pass Hanabi's room, which her door was opened very widely open. She was lying on her bed, talking with her friend on the phone.

"I know huh? And she said that..." She trailed off when she saw Ikuto walk pass, and her eyes widened at the blue haired hottie. "Oh my gosh, you will not believe this. A really hot guy just walked passed my room".

The two boys finally arrived in Neji's room, and Neji sat down on his bed, getting his Xbox controller.

"Wanna play?" He asked.

"Hn", Ikuto nodded. He sat down on a bean bag as Neji threw him another Xbox controller and off they went with their game

Hinata slowly stripped off her clothes and turned off the running water that flowed into the filled bathtub. The bathroom was steamy, thanks to the warm, hot water and the room smelled of vanilla and cherry blossom body wash. Hinata smiled and sighed when she slowly sunk herself into the bath tub.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Hey Neji, mind if I use your bathroom?"Ikuto asked.

"Go ahead. There's a bathroom at the left end of the hallway".

Ikuto left Neji's room and went down the hallway. Opening the door of the bathroom, it revealed a naked, slim girl. Her back was facing him, and she didn't have anything on. Her creamy pale skin had droplets of water and her indigo hair stuck on her back. When she turned her head and reached out for a towel, she thought she had seen someone but wasn't too sure. So she decided to turn around completely and she only had her lavender towel hanging from her hand, which was above her chest and though it covered at least her private parts, it still wasn't helping much. Her innocent pearly eyes met mischievous dark blue, and a slight blush was on Ikuto's cheeks. Both of them widened their eyes, and Hinata screamed when it got to her head that she was naked in front of this guy. She quickly hid in some spot where she couldn't be seen, as her face turned as red as a tomato.

Ikuto returned back to Neji's room, trying to act like nothing had happened.

"Hey what happened? I think I heard screaming. But anyway, have you seen my cousin when you were in the hallway? She's 2 years younger than us and has indigo hair. I need to ask her something", Neji said.

"Uh, yeah. She's got a nice rack..."

"Really? Hehe... Wait, WHAT!"

* * *

__

_The end ;P It's short, and I usually like my stories long. But i couldn't be bothered xP_

Lol. Something like that happened to me. Except my brother walked in on me.

_Sweet-ouran: *Just came out of the shower, getting a towel*_

_My Brother: *Suddenly walks in*_

_Sweet-ouran: AHH! _

_My Brother: OH MY GAWD, HOLY SHIIIII-! *Runs out*_

_..._

_Yeah, it was not pleasant. But anyway, I totally know im supposed to update my other fanfics. But i just started high school, and im so busy. And plus, I had a 2 month vacation._

_So yeah, ill try and update. I'll try. _

__AND Please, please review. I'll be so happy when I get reviews.


End file.
